


Thor Is (Not) Fire

by FandomStar



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: POV Thor (Marvel), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: ThorBruce Week - Day 7 - FireThor thinks he fits Hulk's metaphor of 'fire', but maybe his friend has changed that...(I could not think of ANY tags!)





	Thor Is (Not) Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based that conversation in Ragnarok.  
> Also, I think I might have been kind of trying to write this in a poem format? Maybe? I don't know!

Hulk is fire.  
Thor is fire.  
Hulk disagrees.  
Thor is water.  
But Thor doesn't see himself that way.  
He thinks he just as heated and out-of-control as Hulk.  
Just because he's managed to control his powers for centuries, doesn't mean he won't lose that control.  
When Thor met Bruce, he'd found someone as uncontrollable as he felt.  
And he'd cherished that.  
He enjoyed helping Bruce find ways to stay in control of himself.  
Something Thor would never admit, was that he found it just as helpful himself.  
Working with Bruce had somehow brought Thor a sense of calm he'd never felt before.  
It was something he'd wanted to thank the scientist for for a long time.  
But he knew he was too proud to ever tell him.


End file.
